


纯粹

by pound11



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-08-28 20:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pound11/pseuds/pound11
Summary: 架空设定非专业人士，有任何纰漏错误请指正娜俊+诺灿





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
加完班出办公室之后，罗渽民有种自己的眼睛几近失明的错觉，坐电梯时他脑海里反复浮现父母转发给自己的电脑屏幕如何伤害视力的小文章，他的腰也在隐隐作痛，接着想起了几篇不知道具体参考文献讲久坐办公如何伤脊椎的科普视频。虽说他总和父母吵这些网传不可靠，看完一圈最后能得出的结论便是“什么都不能吃，什么都不能做”，但在极度劳累的状况下他还是会想起文章中列举的可怕后果的实例，“只是个案”这种反驳当下也显得苍白无力。

叮，罗渽民走出电梯进入办公楼大厅，晚上9点半的时间大楼的灯已经关掉了大半，他在等候区看见了坐在沙发上快要睡着的黄仁俊——天岩出版社漫画部门的签约作者之一。皮鞋踏在大理石地面的声音显然吵到了疲惫的作者，那人醒来眯着眼睛看清来人时皱了皱眉头又赶紧舒展开，整个过程在罗渽民眼里几乎变成了当下追星女孩爱用词汇“表情管理”。

“罗先生你好。”黄仁俊从沙发上站起来，朝他招手。

他们打交道的次数很少，只会在实体书印量决策会上见面，工作于市场营销部门专职负责处理数据的罗渽民在出版黄仁俊的处女作的会议前提交的首印数据参考是300册，在市场部代表中本悠太反复确认后汇报了这一数字，罗渽民后来得知责任编辑那边的代表钱锟和中本悠太直接在会议上大吵一架，遗憾的是最终决定首印量还是300册，加印3次一共售出了4000册。根据财政处的董思成透露，黄仁俊的短篇漫画实体销售算是个不错的结果，售罄不说后续退货量很少，出版社没赚没赔。

罗渽民朝黄仁俊点头，走近后两人简单握手又松开，作家的黄色套头衫看上去厚厚的，黄仁俊的手却微凉，当然比不过罗渽民长时间工作后血液不循环的冰冷双手。

“黄老师在等人吗？”

“嗯，东赫约我等他出去吃饭，好像有什么事情要说。”黄仁俊搓着手，笑眯眯地，“才加完班吗？”

罗渽民嗯一声：“正准备回家了。”

黄仁俊了然地跟着点头：“那不耽误你回去，辛苦了。”

罗渽民朝他勾些嘴角，转身往大门走，当他推开厚重的玻璃门呼吸到冰凉的空气时，脑袋跟着清醒了几分，那些有着威胁作用的小文章消失了，他苦笑着走下楼梯，往公交车站走。

黄仁俊对他说“辛苦了”时和第一次印量会议后的表情差不多，清秀脸上挂着不失礼貌的微笑，加上向每个人轻点头表示感谢的动作仿佛是要盖过他不甘和失落的心情——罗渽民看到了，黄仁俊在外面听到钱锟说300册后滚动着的喉结和黯淡下去的眼神。

黄仁俊视线转向自己胸前的工作牌时表情微妙地僵硬过几秒，才道出那句“辛苦了”。

——他讨厌自己，罗渽民心知肚明。

编辑部门的人相对于商业方向部门的人要单纯许多，和罗渽民一起并肩走的金道英感慨，钱锟那样子真像是疾苦人间的使者，尽心尽力给自己手下的每个作者争取权益。

“他又不是不知道，天岩买下现在最大的漫画网站不过就是想补贴收入，这次的实体书印量也就是个试水，我们这边谨慎考虑得出来的300册已经够给面子了。你还记得那个四格漫画的首印量吗？人家只有20册，黄作家这本已经够好了。”

罗渽民推了推眼镜附和着，金道英的话不是没有道理，当时黄仁俊的作品人气确实不低，但当下实体书市场急剧萧条，出版社对于实体印刷的考虑只能持愈发保守态度。更何况他和小组的业绩透明公开地摆着，他们预估的失误很小，不然也不会在前年的天岩大裁员时存活下来。


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
黄仁俊在看到李东赫走出电梯的瞬间就觉得不对劲，好友性格活泼开朗，鲜有垂头丧气的时候，而今晚他红着的眼睛预示着有什么坏消息，黄仁俊顾不得太多，走过去就拉着人询问怎么了。

“你不是想吃肥肠粉吗？我们这儿就有一家白记老字号，我们先去吧。”李东赫有气无力地开口说话，还晃了晃被黄仁俊拉着的手，好哥们感应般放开手没再往下问。两人去到那家店坐下，在服务员递过两杯热茶后，李东赫循着升起的浅白热气再次红了眼睛，这个时间小餐馆里人不多，他干脆任着自己的情绪流下泪水。

服务员端着川北凉粉走过来，放好菜碟后面无表情地拿出纸巾塞进盒子里，黄仁俊感激地看了他一眼，将盒子推到李东赫面前。

“我决定和李帝努分手，我耐心已经耗光了。”男人利索地抽出劣质纸巾，不顾一切地往脸上胡乱抹着，甜腻声音带着哭腔接道，“我也是……当初干嘛和一个不婚主义交往，真他妈吃饱了撑的。”

“怎么就决定分了？”黄仁俊拿起筷子搅拌凉粉上面的拌料，问道。

“你又不是不知道，我们为这件事吵很多次了。我不想再回到屋子里面对的还是合租室友，我想要个家。不结婚其实也不是大事，但他连同居都不愿意，让我怎么想？”

老板熟练地端上两碗肥肠粉，又把身后服务员的捧着的凉拌牛肉放上来，瞧一眼哭得可怜兮兮的李东赫，叹气开口道：“这个免费，你们吃吧。”

黄仁俊费力地伸长手臂去揉对面李东赫软软的头发，安慰着先吃饭，好友听话地拿起筷子搅着碗里的粉吃起来。

李东赫吸溜溜两筷子，皱鼻子：“不辣的原来也这么好吃啊。”

“我都叫你试试好几次了，你又不听。”黄仁俊大方地夹过一块牛肉放进李东赫的碗里，他曾对李东赫说，如果自己能把最喜欢的肉让给别人吃，那一定就是真爱。

“……大黄儿子，你不会是对我有意思吧？”

黄仁俊差点被呛到，举起筷子作出要打人的样子：“少给我废话，舍肉陪君子你懂不懂啊？”

李东赫没说话，对他油腻地眨眼睛。

黄仁俊把筷子砸在桌子上：“你他妈想哪儿去了？我就不该把我买的H漫画拿给你看！”

 

黄仁俊作为一名创作者，为弥补自己的社会阅历，提高漫画的完成度，他不仅月购不少文字书籍来看，还不惜重金请朋友帮他从日本带了不少漫画作品或参考写真。人体是他需要不停提高的部分。现在自己在网上连载的漫画是科幻冒险类，相关参考书变得多了起来。

罗渽民随着黄仁俊进到屋里的时候被放满地板的杂志和漫画惊了一下，赶紧脱掉鞋小心翼翼地顺着黄仁俊踏过的地方进了卧室，卧室里更乱，怪不得钱锟说自己实在忍不了帮着收拾过几次，下次去看望人的时候又乱得不行。

罗渽民出现在黄仁俊家是个偶然事件，编辑部原本就缺人，再过12小时黄仁俊本周的漫画连载就该截稿，但是钱锟迟迟没有收到黄仁俊的稿件。过了负责黄仁俊的时间他还要去和作者见面，混乱中抓着恰好路过编辑部的罗渽民求帮忙，罗渽民在上司口中是个稳重听话的员工，见编辑部忙得水深火热，自己那边的事刚好赶超了计划进度，点头答应帮忙。

他按照钱锟给的地址来到黄仁俊家门口，按门铃后过了好几分钟才有人来开。黄仁俊脸红扑扑的，有些长的黑发被主人撩到脑后，有几束翻了回来。

“我家的网断了，试着重启也没用，周围没个懂的人。修理工人一直说在来的路上，3个小时了还没来。”黄仁俊垫着脚拿下放在柜子上的路由器，只有一个小灯闪着光，罗渽民拿过来翻着检查一遍，低声说：“有工具吗？”

“有。”黄仁俊跌跌撞撞地走出去，不知在哪里翻找一阵后跑了回来，递过工具箱。罗渽民打开一看，里面东西很全，他熟练地拿出小尺寸螺丝刀头插进手柄里，断掉路由器的电后他将金属盒打开，清理好灰尘并检查了里面的部件，没有问题，他疑惑地重新盖好并起身开始弯腰检查电线，顺着看下来他发现有一根线被断掉了。

“老师家有老鼠吗？”

见半天没有人，罗渽民转头时发现黄仁俊侧着身子缩在床上，或许是感觉到了自己的视线，黄仁俊猛地睁开眼睛，磕磕巴巴回道：“应、应该不太可能吧……我家里已经很久没有放吃的了。”  
罗渽民站起来，说：“我看见你家对面就有个大超市，那里面应该有网线卖，我去买一根。”

黄仁俊应着好，将床头的钥匙递给罗渽民后又闭上了眼睛。等自己再醒来时罗渽民已经将断掉的网线从柜子后面扯出来，连带着飘出成网状的灰尘，男人弯腰时背脊骨突出来贴在紧绷的白色衬衫上，他将两末端弄好后按下路由器开关，几十秒后三个小灯全部亮起，网接通了。

“谢谢你。”黄仁俊勉强自己从床上坐起来，罗渽民拍着手问洗手间的位置，黄仁俊给他指过后站起来赶紧把稿件发给钱锟，身后罗渽民又进了屋，黄仁俊正起身想要再次道谢，罗渽民的手便落在他滚烫的额头上。或许是因为他瘦削的脸庞，男人不笑的时候气场显得锋利，若不是他那浓密的长睫毛顺着眼睑扑闪，黄仁俊几乎要被他脸上的冷漠表情骗过去。

“如果家里没网，倒也可以想办法去朋友家或网吧发稿子。按门铃你也很晚才来开，果然是生病了。”

顶着昏沉脑袋的黄仁俊在被识破的瞬间选择低头不看人，刘海完全翻回来盖住他的额头，几乎看不见他的眼睛。

“你刚刚在看什么漫画？”

罗渽民忽然扔出的问题让黄仁俊有一瞬的慌神。他明知故问，页面刚好停在角色忘情做爱的分镜上。黄仁俊常在网络买日本老师的电子漫画一边欣赏一边作为资料练习，他在几秒迟疑是否需要解释间忽然冷静下来，仰着头，呼吸灼热。

“色情漫画啊。”

“我刚刚看到页面标签上显示的作品名字，好象是日本那边的一本畅销的同性题材的漫画。老师是在考虑往这个方向发展吗？”罗渽民干脆利落地解释道，实际上他们在做调研时也会参考国外的市场情况，他记得自己曾在搜来的报告里看到过这本。

“现在我的连载是……”

“《向宇宙》，科幻冒险类，我有在拜读老师的作品。”

“……谢谢。”

“其实挺出乎我的意料，在第一本短篇爱情漫画人气还不错的情况下，老师会转头去画非爱情类的作品。”

黄仁俊有些疑惑眼前的人想说什么，罗渽民抿过干燥的双唇，问道：“其实你是不是……讨厌我？”

黄仁俊身体脱力，有些撑不住，干脆坐在床尾，仰着头问：“为什么会这么问？”

被反问的人垂下肩，摇摇头，搭理得干练的深棕色头发淹没在阴影里，罗渽民沉默片刻决定结束这个问题的对话，往门口挪了一步：“我买了些饭，黄老师还是吃一点吧。”

黄仁俊觉得难受，脚甩掉拖鞋钻进了被窝，原本清亮的嗓音如今被闷在厚厚的被子里：“谢谢罗先生，我实在撑不住了，睡一觉再出去吃，回头我让锟哥或者东赫把钱还给你。”

“没关系，也没有很贵。”

在罗渽民帮忙关上寝室门的瞬间，黄仁俊又说话了，从罗渽民的视角只能看到他露在枕头上的黑色头发。

“我不了解你，所以谈不上讨厌，只是有点恨你们整个市场部罢了。”


	3. Chapter 3

3.  
李帝努在整理好第三个纸箱里的东西后给自己下了班，走出大楼才发现手机没电了，他坐进车里插上钥匙后开始充电，顺便躺在座位上小憩片刻。一闭眼先是觉得身体慢慢放松，但没过多久脑子里又不禁回想自己接手的离婚案的财产分割问题：原告为妻子方，也就是自己的客户，夫妻婚前还有两年同居生活，这让他确认财产分配的工作量变得大了许多，最后只好带上助手到顾客家里把所有现成的收据、账单以及银行流水单拿回办公室慢慢检查。

手机的屏幕亮了，刚到输入密码的界面短信铃声响了很多次，他疑惑地点开，一条来自同事，一条来自客户，还有三条来自李东赫。在疲惫的时候看到手机上“东赫”两个字是他的治愈时间，但短信界面里显示的最后一条写着“以后不用联系了”让他忽然感到不安，连忙点开发现是李东赫下给自己的最后通牒——

“既然谈了这么久还是没有结果，我也不想浪费时间了。

我们分手吧。

以后不用联系了。”

今年是李帝努和李东赫交往的第二年，半个月前就是他们的纪念日，但因为两人在生活问题安排的计划上无法统一，纪念日的事谁也没再提过，自己紧接着接了现在客户的案子，李帝努更是失去了和李东赫及时交流的机会。

即使李帝努的工作有不少时间是在倾听客户的诸多叙述和要求，他在生活之余根本就没介意过再接收李东赫疲于人际交往的抱怨，况且恋人实际上是个可爱的开心果，无论约会最后会在酒店或是谁的家里度过，两人都很愉快。但他没有预料到的是，一年前李东赫便有了想和自己组建家庭的愿望，这让自工作以来便持有“不婚主义”和“与人保持距离”想法的自己慌乱了。

“所以你关于不婚主义的观念就是不结婚以及不和恋人同居？”

“我们约会完各回各家，有各自的空间，这样就很好。”

“可是我……”李东赫将嘴唇抿了又抿，“我就是想和你住一起。”

李帝努在听到的第一秒就是拒绝的，他需要感情生活，但他不喜欢有人进一步踏进他的空间，上一个男友因死赖在他家几个月，最后被自己强行赶出去，分手也是自然的事。他太讨厌再遇到这种过分粘人的对象，而李东赫和他很合拍，李帝努对他的满意程度甚至远超所有前任。在看到李东赫发来的分手短信时，他什么事都无法思考，只盯着三条冷静得过分的信息发呆。

砰砰砰，有人在敲他的车窗，李帝努转头发现是自己的助理唐南。

“哥，你忘拿这份文件了，我记得你说今晚要看的。”

“……谢谢。”李帝努闷闷地接过，甩在副驾位置上。

“哥，你没事吧？”

唐南很少见李帝努有这样失落的表情，他们私下约饭李帝努笑的时候比上班时间多，总的来说几乎没有流露过太过负面情绪，这让在李帝努手下工作了两年的唐南觉得有些稀奇。

“男朋友要和我分手。”

唐南慌了，他们之间很少讲起私事，可能唐南主动的时间还多些，毕竟是与女友泡在糖罐子里相爱了几年并且已经决定结婚的人，总是会忍不住分享些什么。唐南挠挠头，连手都不知道该往哪里放了。

“哥你知道吗，我刚来公司实习的时候，隔壁肖姐姐告诉我你成天把不婚挂在嘴边。我当时想，做离婚律师的难免会有这种想法吧，但我分在你手下工作之后，我真的从来没听到你说不婚，我还以为……”

李帝努眨着眼睛疑惑地看着他，还微微有些嘟嘴的模样，唐南在心里哀嚎今天这哥真的好奇怪，他在几秒间赶紧权衡起公司里谁有权开除人，硬着头皮开口了：“我还以为你是不是……找到真爱了。”

李帝努听了之后收起表情，镜片后的眼睛仍旧湿漉漉的，唐南感到他恢复了办公时候的气场，仿佛刚刚那受伤大狗的表情是自己做梦看见的。

“太晚了，你赶紧回家陪女朋友吧。”李帝努发动了车子，唐南识相地退后几步，引擎的声音盖过了李帝努的喃喃自语，唐南只是看见他张着嘴唇又说了句什么。

“我必须再认真想想。”


	4. Chapter 4

4.

黄仁俊醒来已经是早上，助手发来信息问需不需要过去照顾他，他回复后将手机扔在床上走出寝室，昨晚罗渽民买的饭还在桌上，饭盒盖子上贴着张便签纸。

“饭可以泡在蔬菜土豆汤里，如果有泡菜或者榨菜放在里面也会很好吃。”

罗渽民只是留下一句简单嘱咐，黄仁俊觉得这位帅哥或许是有点啰嗦体质的，他将饭盒拿起来时才发现这个玻璃器皿是自己家的东西，罗渽民似乎是将饭菜倒腾了一遍才离开。

真体贴啊。黄仁俊嘀咕道，端着汤正想放进微波炉，想起罗渽民的话认命般转身将白饭倒进汤里，加热的几分钟间他把另一碗清蒸排骨放入冰箱，拿出仅剩的一包榨菜挑出些扔进刚热好的汤饭内。蔬菜汤咸淡合适，土豆被店家煮得十分松软入味，配上榨菜的味道的确不错。

反正他也看不到自己真的有乖乖按照嘱咐的吃法吃饭，没事。黄仁俊一边享受着汤饭的美味，一边想。

他翻开天岩漫画手机客户端查看起更新章的留言，《向宇宙》的反馈数量实际上比隔壁的恋爱漫画少了将近一半，严肃的剧情和非主流的画风如今变成过滤读者的重要因素，黄仁俊在连载过程中已经发现这点。

他想起比自己早些与天岩漫画签约的“老邢”，本命邢子石，四格搞笑漫画的处女作刚开始首印量只有20册供网络贩卖，后来加印2次与实体书店同步销售后共售出3000册，他并不清楚天岩最后在这部作品上的亏盈。而如今邢子石已经完成了两篇少年向漫画连载，人气飙升，实体漫画的单行本销售额过万，目前这已是漫画部最好的成绩了。

拥有大好势头的邢子石，下一部连载仍是少年向，不同于前面两个冒险或惊悚类，他构建的故事是关于出身为游牧民族少年的成长经历。这注定是个不会太有人气的漫画，作为他的责编的徐英浩在看到邢子石提交的故事大纲后便作下的结论，后来徐英浩还是通过了这个提案请求，原因在于“有意义”，如果能在这方面多下功夫，这或许会成为不错的作品，值得去拼一下。

而根据黄仁俊自己的观察，这个连载颇有叫好不叫座的形势，只要是认真看过漫画的读者多数都持有好评，但就是“门槛”颇高，有些读者发现不是过瘾剧情便匆匆跳过了。

想到这里他叹口气，比起邢子石的境遇，自己的或许更糟糕些，他与钱锟反复商讨的故事走向实际上会是前期慢热长铺垫、后期快速反转的类型，而现在的进度仍在长铺垫上，黄仁俊不仅时常卡稿，也会因评论里的过分挑刺感到烦恼。

他的责编钱锟是个极其细心又温柔的人，在准备科幻故事时他专门联系了一位物理教授给黄仁俊做过一些指导。黄仁俊在连载初期状态积极向上，而目前已经处于较差的状态，于是他再三思考下向作者提起建议。

“在你的铺垫部分画得差不多之后，我们可以稍作休整，先暂停更新半个月，重新梳理故事。如果开始出现反转剧情，周更的速度是必须保证的，每次故事停顿的地方更要注意。”

黄仁俊没有犹豫，点头同意了，两人相约在天岩编辑部见面讨论作品内容。

等黄仁俊到了天岩编辑部，办公室里只剩钱锟一人坐在自己的隔间等他，其他人似乎都跑到了市场部去围观。

“李景山老师来了，说是对印量不满意，要和中本组长谈话。”

黄仁俊应了声坐下，热门作家李景山近几年频频拿奖，他的散文集和小说都进行了再版或者加印，今年预告的新书出版在即，没想到会出这种矛盾。而对于黄仁俊来说，那都是高量级作家的烦恼，像他这种级别的漫画作者只能望其项背。

两人的沟通过程中钱锟并没有直接给黄仁俊太多指示，而是一步一步引导他自己想出和解决掉困难点，黄仁俊在其中得到了很多新思路，画画的那些卡顿的烦恼已经早就被他抛到九霄云外。黄仁俊看时间差不多了，和钱锟打过招呼去趟厕所，在出来洗手时遇到了面无表情挽袖子的罗渽民，他将冷水水龙头开到最大，冲洗起自己红了一片的胳膊，洗手台上放着像是刚买来的药膏。

“这是怎么了？”

耳边水流声没有断，罗渽民脸部紧绷，像是在咬着牙，黄仁俊低头看药膏上的字，原来是专治烫伤用的。

“被泼热茶了。”罗渽民的声线低沉，凹下的脸颊落着黑影，他关上水龙头去看那片泛着不正常粉红色的皮肤，在大量冷水的冲洗下开始泛着红色小点。他嘴里不住发出嘶的声音，左手吃力地去拿药膏，黄仁俊见状伸手帮忙打开纸盒将药管倒出，撕下封纸后在自己食指上挤出些白色药膏，在罗渽民的手臂上轻轻抹开。

“黄老师不是很恨我们市场部吗？你看，有大牌作者找上门来照样被泼水。”

黄仁俊还低着头，过长的黑色刘海遮住他的眼睛，只留下挺拔的鼻子和紧绷的嘴唇，若稍稍用力按那些被烫伤的皮肤只会觉得疼，黄仁俊一时间没心思和罗渽民斗嘴，只是小心翼翼地抚着对方的伤患处。

“还有心思来呛我，看来也没什么大问题。”黄仁俊将药膏盖好，递给罗渽民，“市场部一天到晚都在研究如何讨好读者，如何赚钱，这也是事实吧？”

“……其实老师您的漫画完全可以再加上一些感情戏，这样就有吸引读者的地方，兼顾现在的剧情的话一定会受欢迎。”

“你觉得我画漫画就是为了受欢迎？”

“如果老师不在乎是否受欢迎的话，出实体书的时候就不可能印很多，那为何还要怪罪我们呢？”

黄仁俊抬头看他，不同于前几分钟，罗渽民的表情变得云淡风轻，似乎这些逻辑深深地根植于他的大脑里，说出来时自然也是一副理所应当的样子。漫画作者摇摇头，从鼻腔里呼出气息，像是在笑。

“在我看来，你们没有编辑部那样的识货眼光。”

“我们不需要有‘识货眼光’。”罗渽民转身收拾起塑料袋，抽出擦手用的厚纸巾将台面上的水滴拭去，“制定心理战术和数据分析才是我们的任务。”

黄仁俊听罢耸耸肩，视线已经移向别处。

“所以我才说讨厌市场部嘛，你们真的很自私，整天想的都是糊弄别人的玩意儿。”

洗手间里安静下来，不知是哪个龙头漏出几滴水，罗渽民斜着眼睛看了看黄仁俊，提起塑料袋转身朝门口走去。

“总之，谢谢黄老师。”罗渽民声音懒洋洋地，“还要给讨厌的人帮忙，也真是难为您了。”


	5. Chapter 5

刑子石的新连载漫画《青青》开始进入准备第一册实体书的印刷。

黄仁俊正好前往公司去和钱锟交谈，他透过玻璃窗看到那头负责刑子石的徐英浩怒气冲冲地走出会议室，身后追上来的是中本悠太，比市场部部长高一截的编辑在听完对方的什么话后暴躁地拉开领带，手里握着的一堆纸都快被他捏烂。黄仁俊的角度望过去两人正逆光，但是完美地印出他们的体型和比例，他稍稍站在走廊上打量了一会儿，身旁忽然钻出个人来。

“刑子石老师的作品第一册的印量已经决定了。”罗渽民站在黄仁俊身旁淡淡地说道，“如你所见，编辑这边并不满意结果。”

黄仁俊还没说什么，罗渽民稍稍站在黄仁俊的前面一点，挑着眉想要挑衅“这又是我们该死的市场部做的决定哦”，还没说出口，他眼尖地盯着黄仁俊的胸口看，后者被他忽然生出的热烈眼神盯得发毛。

“你在干嘛？”

漫画作者心虚地质问，低头看向自己的衣服才想起今天出门套了一件好友李帝努送的Ryan周边卫衣，纯米白色卫衣上只有左胸口有个反戴着帽子的Ryan小图案。黄仁俊了然地抬起头后刚好和罗渽民四目相对，面前原本想要挑衅的人忽然红了耳朵，小小声声地说着“好可爱”。

黄仁俊听罢看稀奇似地眨眨眼睛，钱锟从另一侧过来，卷起文件往两人脑袋上各来了一下。

“你俩愣在这儿交流感情呢，还不快去干正事？”

罗渽民沉默着点头，离开时眼睛还在往黄仁俊身上瞄，漫画作者赶紧用手捂住小狮子道：“这么喜欢自己去买啊！”

那人抬了抬他的杏眼，颇有些无辜的模样，长睫毛扑闪扑闪，薄唇抿着好似受了天大委屈。钱锟见状乐得眯起眼睛，悄悄和黄仁俊咬耳朵：“渽民可喜欢Ryan了，刚才那样子是不是很可爱？”

黄仁俊笑：“他不可爱，还是Ryan可爱。”

和钱锟确认好接下来的故事走向回到家后，黄仁俊上网查起了自己身上的卫衣，李帝努送的这件衣服原来是春季限量款，现在已售罄，他想着罗渽民发现时遗憾的表情心里就暗爽，幼稚的作家开始得意地转着椅子来。

最后他目光落在桌边的宣传单，天岩漫画部为增加曝光度与漫画平台举办起投稿活动，最后会以读者投票和编辑评价划分为两个排行榜，前三名有不同的奖励，旨在宣传天岩旗下的漫画作者和寻找新人。钱锟曾向他提议参加，甚至悄悄提起黄仁俊最在意的作者刑子石已经爽快响应了活动。

黄仁俊当初拒绝了，《向宇宙》正到长铺垫的地方，他本就头疼着如何把故事讲好，再加一个短篇漫画投稿的工作对他来说并无任何正面作用。如今在他和钱锟不断地梳理下《向宇宙》的剧情已经有了不错的发展，每一话下面逐渐增多的讨论也给了他一定的信心。今天钱锟又提起这件事，希望他还是再考虑考虑，黄仁俊简单看看宣传单便答应下来，作为编辑的钱锟自然是很高兴，追问道是否是有了什么灵感。黄仁俊回答想构思一个关本土日常的小故事，这次他想用传统的手绘方式来表现。

这自是要花上些时间和精力的，黄仁俊打开自己的电子日历，慢慢调整自己的安排来。


	6. Chapter 6

人力资源部最近没有大量加班，没了对象的李东赫工作之余很无聊。下班后他随意在公司周围的商铺逛了逛，不知为何他没有心情再像从前那样去酒吧一类的交际场所。刚要转身打道回府时跟前冒出个大学生模样的男生拦住了他的去路。

“还记得你们公司西面的小餐厅吗，我是那家老板的侄儿，你和一位漫画家去吃东西的那晚我在那里帮忙。”年轻人笑盈盈地作着自我介绍，“我叫毕琛。“

李东赫面无表情地抬眼看他，再干脆地绕开眼前的人走出店铺往地铁方向赶，年轻人不依不饶地跟在他身旁，一阵嘘寒问暖间李东赫被磨得不耐烦，终于停下了脚步。

“诶小朋友，我对你没兴趣，这么缠着我没什么意思。”

毕璨捂着胸口怪道：“我也没说对你有兴趣啊。”

李东赫气笑了，扯着一边嘴角狠道：“哦，看来是我误会了？现在的大学生都这么无聊的吗？要不要我打电话联系一下你们的老师把你领回去好好学习啊？”

到底是说不过社会人士，毕璨赶紧摆手：“哎呀我不是那个意思……”

“东赫。”

身后熟悉的声音响起，李东赫转身过去发现是方才还停留在脑海一阵的人李帝努，兴许他也刚下班，成套西装还穿在身上，头发被发蜡一丝不苟地抹在脑后。李帝努眼睛微微一转看到了比自己和李东赫年轻上几岁的人，单手插进裤袋里站定，他将视线从容地转回李东赫身上，李东赫除了有些憔悴没有太大变化，几周不见李帝努甚是想念着眼前的人。

“能和你单独谈谈吗？”

“短信上已经说得很清楚了，我觉得没什么谈下去的必要。”

李帝努朝李东赫走近一点：“我认真想了很久才来找你的，给我一次机会，好不好？”

律师轻言细语地问，李东赫低下头去，他招架不住对方这样和他说话，只得点头答应。不顾毕璨在身后的呼喊，李东赫跟着前面的人坐进车里。李帝努没打算和李东赫说些弯弯绕绕的话，他看着李东赫疲倦地望向挡风车窗外的街道，开始说起自己的心情。

“你知道我之前在生活上的一些追求和你想要的有差距，这是有我的原因的，我和上一任发生过的事也有告诉过你。收到你的短信的时候我觉得很难过，但是想来想去还是……我不想和你分开。”

李东赫听罢转头，李帝努正认真地看自己，温润眼睛里亮着光点，他拉过李帝努的手握着，律师连忙回握。李东赫朝他笑，问道：“你最近是不是又在忙什么案子，吃饭了吗？”

李帝努摇摇头。

“我就知道，你太忙了。”李东赫摇摇相握的手，“我觉得我们两还是算了，毕竟现阶段追求的东西无法相融，硬是在一起走不了太远，在短信里我也提过，‘不想浪费时间’，你真的明白其中的意思了吗？”

李东赫感到李帝努的手僵硬了几秒，一向从容的人喉结难以自持地动了几下，像是艰难吞咽着李东赫话中的意思。

“我答应和你一起住，我们试试看，好吗？”

“看来你还没明白，那就这么说吧，李帝努，我不想再留给你时间了。”

李东赫说完挣脱了李帝努的手，方才捂住的温暖几秒间消失殆尽，他不再看向李帝努，自然没有看见李帝努当下的表情。

“分手这件事，要双方同意才能算分手，我不同意。”

李东赫又笑，顺便伸手将车门打开，密闭空间里放进街边热闹的声音。

“我一个普通人是斗不过你们律师的嘴，随便你吧。”

他干干脆脆地下了车，头也不回地往地铁口赶，小跑着下了楼梯后他在安检口附近的便利店门前又看到了毕璨，他手里握着一瓶可口可乐，见李东赫红着眼睛立刻跑到他跟前。

“抱歉，我刚刚真的没有缠着你的意思，我只是想，只是想认识你。”

毕璨1米8的高个杵在李东赫面前，老实巴交地道着歉，接着他伸手把冰冻的可口可乐递给了李东赫。

“这几天天气好热是吧。”他试图找些轻松的话题，“送给你一瓶快乐水，这个时候最需要汽水了对不对？不要不开心啊。”

不要不开心。

李东赫憋在眼眶里打转的泪水肆无忌惮地流了下来。


End file.
